Los vi juntos
by Jeremie McGee
Summary: Jeremie se encuentra con la cruda verdad. El amor de su vida y su mejor amigo. R&R. Es la traducción al español del fanfic "I saw them together", de mi autoria.


**Los vi juntos**

Jeremie los vio juntos. Odd y Aelita se estaban besando cerca de los árboles. Ellos estaban en lo que la gente llama "una sesión de besos". Ellos parecían disfrutarlo.

Jeremie salió corriendo a su habitación, y allí él literalmente explotó. Comenzó a lanzar golpes de puño y patadas a todo lo que estaba en la habitación. El pateó todo, excepto la computadora, pero en el final casi la tira cuando Jim llegó a la habitación. Jeremie sostenía la pc, en sus ojos las lágrimas corrían en su cara, cayendo en el suelo. No había explicación para lo que hacía, él se odiaba a sí mismo, él se dio cuenta que su vida estaba vacía, escribir código arruino su vida. Por qué el lucho muy duro para traerla a ella a la Tierra, su vida dependía de ella, llegando a la Tierra. Por qué él estaba muy ocupado buscando un antivirus, y cuando XANA y Aelita estaban libres, ellos contactaron a su padre, y el trabajo en el Skid, y entonces y entonces y entonces. Habían un montón de razones por que el la _perdió_ a ella. Todas esas razones estaban por que el peleo por ella a su manera. Cuando todo pasó como paso y para su trabajo, el sintió que ya lo hicieron redundante. El podría estar ahí, si pero el perdió importancia. Él no era más Einstein, él era solamente "otro más". Yumi era la única la que le daba alguna importancia, pero tarde o temprano correría a los brazos de Ulrich. ¿Que quedaba para él?

Jim miró a Jeremie, su cara estaba denotando sorpresa. Él nunca había visto a Jeremie enojado, o le había visto llorar. Jim no sabía cómo actuar, él pensó que si él le daba a Jeremie una advertencia el haría algo con su computadora, la cual el sostenía con sus manos y dispuesto a tirarla al piso. O Jim podría actuar como un padre comprensivo, el eligió actuar como un padre y le dijo con una mirada extraña:

-¿Jeremie, que demonios estás haciendo?

-¿Que parece? Estoy estudiando Filosofía.

-Deja esa computadora en paz, estoy muy seguro que tu computadora no te ha hecho algo a ti. De hecho, estoy por llamar a Jean-Pierre ahora mismo.

-Estoy seguro que no vas a llamar a Delmas. Porque si lo haces, yo dejare que la computadora caiga al piso, explotando y pequeños pedazos podrían darte a ti. Como el único que quiere salir herido soy yo, no te sugiero que deberías estar aquí. Vete.

-Tú eres mi responsabilidad.

-Tú no tienes responsabilidad. ¿Quieres ser responsable? Cerca de la habitación del Director, Milly y Tamiya están hacienda algo, como obtener ciertos artículos sobre algún profesor. Intentan ubicar una cámara en una de las habitaciones.

Jim corrió a su habitación, tomo su celular y llamó al Principal; Jeremie corrió hacia la fábrica, sería el último lugar de la Tierra en donde Jim buscaría. Él tenía un plan.

El comenzó a correr con apuro, evitando la cafetería por supuesto, el los vería y no quería. Fue a la alcantarilla, bajo las escaleras, lanzo todos los patines al agua excepto el suyo, fue a la fábrica, envió mensajes a Yumi y Ulrich. El anuncio que no se sentía bien. Ulrich corrió a su habitación. No había nadie excepto una multitud, Jim y el Principal. Ulrich marco el número de Jeremie. Este dijo en una voz oscura, como si estuviese controlado por XANA:

"Ellos ganaron, es eso. No hay nada más en la vida que lo que vi. Ni siquiera digas una palabra, Ulrich. Es el fin de mi vida. Si vienes y me ves en la fábrica, mi cuerpo estará tirado en el rio. Por cierto, tú amas a Yumi y ella te ama a ti. Tu puedes estar con ella, asique no seas estúpido. Esta es una lección que intento darte. Mañana sería muy tarde."

Ulrich se mantuvo en silencia. Ulrich llamó a Aelita. Su voz denotaba felicidad.

-¿Aelita, donde mierda estas?

-Estoy… Estoy en mi habitación.

-Nunca más me mientas Aelita. Yo sé que tu estas con Odd. Tú heriste los sentimientos de Jeremie. Y las estas por pagar.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-¿Cómo es eso? Jeremie está intentando ahogarse. Eso me dijo en otras palabras, ahora, si me disculpas, YO VOY A SALVAR A MI AMIGO. UN AMIGO. TU SABES LO QUE EL HIZO POR TI, NO ES ESA LA MANERA QUE AGRADECES. TE ODIO AELITA.

Ulrich corrió al puente. Comenzó a mirar por su amigo. El vio sus lentes, flotando por ahí. Algunos metros cerca del puente, el cuerpo de Jeremie estaba flotando. El corrió y comenzó a nadar. Logro sacar a Jeremie afuera del agua. Tomo su celular y llamo a la policía.

-¿¿Hola?? Hola, mi nombre es Ulrich y mi amigo se ha intentado suicidar…

-¡Espera, estamos de camino!

La ambulancia llego pronto, y Jeremie fue enviado al hospital. Ulrich llamo a Yumi, pero Yumi estaba durmiendo y despertó, diciendo:

-¿Hhhhola?

-Yumi, soy yo, Ulrich, escúchame. Jeremie se ha intentado suicidar y estamos de camino al hospital, el mismo que está cerca de Kadic. Por favor ven, pero no le cuentes a Aelita o a Odd. No lo merecen, ellos traicionaron a Jeremie.

Yumi se vistió y fue al hospital. Por lo que parece, Aelita y Odd escucharon las noticias, como Ulrich le conto al médico que era un estudiante de Kadic y el conocía al Director, y cuando Odd y Aelita regresaron, se encontraron con todo.

Jeremie estaba luchando por su vida. Pero él se rindió, no era su voluntad. Yumi y Ulrich contemplaron una vez más la cara de Jeremie, una pequeña lágrima corría por su mejilla. Todos recordaron cuan felices fueron. Aelita y Odd entraron para ver el final fatal. Jeremie estaba recostado en la cama, sus signos vitales eran nulos. Los médicos llegaron, pero Ulrich dijo:

"Déjenlo morir en paz. No le ayuden, lo intentara de nuevo. Es obstinado, y lo intentará una vez más. Todos sus esfuerzos serán en vano. "

Aelita grito: "¡Por favor, sálvenlo! ¡Por favor!" Algunas lágrimas caían por su cara, pero para los ojos de Ulrich y Yumi, Aelita era una maldita mentirosa. Parecía que ella no sentía nada por Jeremie.

El médico no estaba dispuesto a verlo sin pelear. Ellos intentaron ayudarlo, pero era muy tarde. Yumi no pudo dejar de llorar, Jeremie fue como si fuera el hermano que jamás tuvo, un amigo que podía escuchar y entenderla. Aunque fueran chico y chica, podían hablar sobre cosas y ser muy maduros. Ulrich consideraba Jeremie un buen amigo, algo más que "el chico que me ayuda a hacer la tarea", podía ser un adicto a las computadoras, pero era un amigo, después de todo. Yumi y Ulrich se tuvieron tomados de sus brazos. Y lloraron juntos. No podían entenderlo. De hecho, si lo hicieron. Aelita era su vida. Un día ella corrió para alejarse de él. Y después de ese día, las cosas para Jeremie comenzaron a ser feas. Sus pesadillas frecuentes, dormirse en clases, bajando sus calificaciones. Fue el infierno traído a la tierra para él. Aelita quiso estar con él, él era el amor de su vida. Pero en el final, ella hizo entender a todos algo más.

La televisión transmitió las noticias a todos:

"Y aun no son conocidas aun las razones del suicidio de un chico de 14 años, un estudiante pupilo en la Secundaria Kadic llamado Jeremie Belpois. Jeremie Belpois fue encontrado flotando en un puente cerca de la abandonada fábrica de Renault, su cuerpo fue encontrado por algún amigo de él. Fue llevado al hospital cercano, llego pero falleció temprano. Mañana es un día de perdida en la secundaria Kadic, porque uno de los mejores estudiantes y amigo se quitó la vida. Ahora estamos en comunicación directa con el Director, llamado Jean-Pierre Delmas. Buenas noches, señor Delmas, ¿Que puede contarnos a nosotros?

-Jeremie Belpois fue uno de los mejores estudiantes en Kadic, fue un ejemplo para todos, porque el no solo fue uno de nuestros mejores estudiantes, él era un ejemplo de cómo una persona debería ser. Quisiéramos darle a su familia nuestras condolencias. Nosotros tan solo no sabemos que paso, uno de nuestros profesores le vio enojado. No nos dimos cuenta de nada extraño en su comportamiento. Entonces evadió el profesor, mientras tanto el profesor me llamó. Nadie pudo ver hacia donde había ido, es la noche y a la noche los estudiantes no pueden abandonar las habitaciones. No sabemos cómo hizo para llegar allá en tan poco tiempo

-¿Qué sucederá mañana?

-Hemos llamado a la policía y he hablado con ellos, dado que su padre es policía consideramos que él tome las riendas de la investigación. Sabremos que paso allí de verdad y mañana no se dictaran clases. Estamos por tener el funeral en la escuela, en su habitación como sus amigos me pidieron que haga. Dejaremos la habitación como estaba antes que él se fuera.

-Muchas gracias Director.

-De nada.

-Más noticias después de este corte"

El funeral se realizó en el colegio. Yumi y Ulrich fueron a la fábrica. Leyeron todas las notas que Jeremie escribió. Realizaron un retorno al pasado. Pero el retorno fue uno fallido, parecían fantasmas y vieron que pasó. Jeremie altero el programa, eso parece. De pronto se ven ellos mismos haciendo lo mismo. Y finalmente aparecieron en el funeral. Su familia estaba presente, también Odd y Aelita estaban. Aelita en alguna parte remota de su corazón estaba llorando. Ella descubrió la verdad, pero era muy tarde. Ella amaba a Jeremie Belpois, y condenado es el día en que Aelita Schaeffer se alejó de el por qué él estaba demasiado preocupado acerca de ella. Las historias dicen que cada decimotercer día de mayo, hay un chico sosteniendo su computadora, llorando y preguntando por el amor de su vida. Y una chica de pelo rosa puede ser escuchada en el baño de las chicas. Llorando y diciendo el nombre del amor de su vida.

Una carta que fue escrita por Jeremie y estaba destinada a ser enviada a "A.S." el día 19 de abril fue encontrada debajo de su almohada. Decía:

"Aelita:

Estoy escribiéndote esta carta, porque estoy muy asustado de cómo podrías reaccionar si yo te contara todo lo que tengo que contarte.

No estoy durmiendo bien, mi corazón y mi mente no me dejan. Estoy tan solo pensando en ti todo el tiempo, y de eso es lo que quiero hablarte a ti en esta carta. Has sido una de las personas más dulces que he conocido en mi vida entera, y yo quería contarte cuales son los sentimientos que tengo por ti.

Aelita, te amo desde el primer día en que te vi."

El resto de la carta era mitad imposible de leer y la otra mitad estaba perdida. Ellos le dieron la carta a Aelita, y ahora, cada día, cuando ella se va a dormir, ella duerme con Míster Puck y la carta. Ella estaba plenamente consciente que la carta no iba a hacer que el regrese. Quizá si ella hizo lo que él hizo por amor esta sería la acción para pedir perdón. Si me preguntas, estoy seguro que el olvidaría todo por lo que tuvieron. Pero es una simple ilusión. Jeremie quiere que ella viva. Después de todo, ella puede ser feliz. Ella eventualmente lo superara. O fue lo que pensó. Cuando pierdes a alguien, ese es el verdadero momento en el que te das cuenta cuanto amaste a esa persona. Y Aelita lo amaba. Ella lo podía ver solamente en sus sueños. Un día, ella dormirá para siempre y ellos estarán juntos. Llámalo destino o el Plan de Dios. Estaban hechos para estar juntos. Y en el fin ellos lo estarán. Juntos.


End file.
